Alea Jacta est
by Cah AsC
Summary: Hermione quer escapar da vida cheia de sucessos e prestígios, decidiu então retorrnar a Hogwarts e acaba encontrando por lá Fleur. Esse reencontro mudará sua vida de forma que ela não poderia imaginar. Para bem ou mal, a vida exige mudanças. Herm/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

**Alea Jacta est**

**Shipper**: Hermione/Fleur. Não curte, não leia.

**Disclaimer**: Sim, os personagens e o mundo pertencem a Jk Rolling, e você sabe muito bem disso.

**Age:** /T/ Pelo futuro.

xxx

Prólogo: Ao velho passado, ao novo futuro.

Hermione nunca levou a sério o convite de ser professora em Hogwarts, não que o pedido fosse sem valor ou de desprestígio. Mas ter que viver em Hogwarts depois de tudo... A ideia era iverossímel. Ali fora onde iniciou sua metamorfose, onde criou seu casulo e de lá conseguiu se tornar uma bela borboleta. Borboletas não voltam simplesmente ao casulo, borboletas ganham espaço e conquistam os céus.

Céus.

Se acreditava mesmo nisso, então porque estava dentro de um trêm com suas bagagens para Hogwarts? Sabia da resposta. Mas seu orgulho, construído dentre anos e anos de privilégios como heroína do mundo bruxo, a faziam ignorar. Não que tivera se tornado uma mulher, aos seus vigorosos 27 anos de idade, egocêntrica ou pernóstica. Não. Mas com os mitos de sua inteligência sobre-humana e seus dotes de coragem ao apoiar o menino-que-sobreviveu, a fizeram acreditar, e realmente atuar em seu papel de Hermione Granger cada vez melhor, e mais fiel ao retrato da heroina idealizada pelo público. Foi então que percebeu que ela não conseguia ser a todo momento Hermione Granger, que ela não conseguiria manter todas as suas qualidades que agora já, naturalmente, era endosado seu nome.

A verdade era simples, cansara de ser Hermione Granger.

Não pretendia ficar muito tempo em Hogwarts, talvez 2 ou até 3 anos, precisava desse escape. Precisava ter mais ideias, reescrever algumas teses, que ao seu ver não tinham mais a vida que sempre lhes dera.

Além do mais estava cansada de sua relação com Ron, daquelas voltas de 360 graus, sempre a retornar ao mesmo lugar, brigas, desentendimentos, então afetos e carinhos. Dessa vez conversara francamente com Ron e expôs o que sentia, resolveram então dar um "tempo" na relação. Ron não gostou, mas com aquele humor que ele estava seria impossível ele gostar de algo, porém assim ficou resolvido.

O trêm estava praticamente vazio. Hermione fez questão de pegar uma das últimas cabines e encantar a porta para que não fosse possível abrí-la. Queria ficar ali com ela mesma. Lembrando de cada trecho desde os seus 12 anos quando embarcara pela primeira vez a Hogwarts, e por isso era impossível não se lembrar de Harry e Ron... Ron, como havia mudado. Todos haviam mudado.

Desembarcou do trêm cerca de uma hora depois. Talvez mais, dormira um periodo (Ou não dormira? apenas, quem sabe, havia se perdido em seus pensamentos). Levantou-se calmamente e recolheu suas bagagens. Era incrivel o quanto conseguia trazer em apenas um malão de viagem.

Não foi direto a Hogwarts, passou antes na Cabeça de Javali para uma cerveja amantegada. Pensou nos três vassouras, mas prefiria alguma privacidade, cumprimentou algumas pessoas nas ruas que prontamente a reconheceram. "É Hermione Granger" ouvira um garoto informando a outro mais novo ao passar pela bruxa.

Mais alguns sorrisos tiveram de ser dados e só então conseguiu uma caneca e uma mesa no canto do bar.

Pegou um livro na sua bolsa, procurou a página que havia pausado, mas antes de tornar a ler viu cair do livro uma carta sobre a mesa. Pegou a nas mãos e sobre ela havia o simbolo de Hogwarts, tinha recebido da Diretora McGonagall. Abriu a carta e releu alguens trechos.

"(...) É com felicidade que nós aqui de Hogwarts, recebemos de volta um dos seus maiores prodígios de nossa instituícão (...), que além de todas essas qualidades possui um exímio caráter. (...) Por tudo, e de todos nós, e tenha certeza, eu muito desejo, que seja bem vinda a nossa velha Hogwarts. Sabia que um dia voltaria ao seu verdadeiro lar."

Hermione sabia que Minerva há anos tentava a levar a Hogwarts de volta. Sentia-se satisfeita e, até de certa forma orgulhosa, por ser tão bem quista por uma de suas professoras que a mais inspirou caráter, inteligância e sobriedade. Mesmo assim sentia um certo mal estar no estômago por não ter certeza de ser tudo isso que as pessoas acreditavam que ela seria. Talvez Hogwarts não tenha sido a melhor opção.

Teve certo intuito de levantar e retornar a Londres e seu aconchegante apartamento. A ideia por um instante a alegrou. E por que não? Se quisesse embalaria sua coisas e voltava para a sua antiga vida.

Pagou o bar e foi contratar uma charrete para leva-la a Hogwarts.

Só que sabia que não era tão simples assim, não gostava de desapontar as pessoas, muito menos aqueles que eram do seu feitil. Se não gostasse, no próximo ano iria embora, nem que tivesse que inventar uma desculpa para isso.

Agradeceu ao condutor que se recusou terminantemente em receeber "Cobrar de Hermione Granger é uma ofensa".

Enfim, estava de volta ao passado.

Hogwarts, mesmo depois de destruído, reconstruído e do tempo que havia se passado parecia o mesmo predio. Parecia estar se reencontrando com um velho amigo.

Nunca, desde que a conhcera tiveram grandes contatos. Quando Gin e Molly a chamavam de "Fleuma" não paticipava, mas também não a defendia, ria dos comentários, mas nunca disse explicitamente que concordava com eles. Não conhecia Fleur, por isso não queria julgá-la, mas toda a pose daquela francesa a incomodava. Cíumes, inveja (Ambos?), às vezes ela pensava nessas hipóteses e se reprimia por rir das piadas das ruivas sobre a loira. No casamento de Gui se sentiu ainda mais culpada por perceber o quanto gentil e derterminada a francesa conseguia ser, prometeu a si mesma nunca mais participar de uma conversa em que o principal objetivo era atacar Fleur Delacour. Passou a respeitar aquela loira, mas nunca passou disso, uma relação de respeitos e cumprimentos, mas agora que estava em Hogwarts, nessa uma semana que havia se estabelecido, percebeu que Delacour nem por um momento lhe dirigia a palavra, quando foram apresentadas por Mcgonagol recebeu um leve aceno de cabeça, nem ao menos olhar propriamente nos olhos Fleur teve o impeto de fazer. Ao passarem por corredores desertos Fleur fingia não a ver, e na mesa dos professores nunca se dirigiam a palavra. Hermione até tentou o contato de forma cordial, porém foi simplesmente ignorada.

Isso deixou Hermione ao mesmo tempo ofendida como curiosa pelo motivo. Não poderia ser algo pessoal, nunca trocaram muitas frases uma perto da outra nos momentos mais próximos. Mas, pensou ainda Hermione, era estranho Fleur estar ali em Hogwarts trabalhando como professora. Nunca entendeu direito qual foi o motivo da morte de GUi, e provavelmente não era esse um bom assunto para se puchar.

Esqueceu disso quando as aulas retornaram. Hermione iria lecionar Estudos Antigos, tinha ciência que eram turmas pequenas, por serem aulas opcionais, e só estariam ali pessoas interessadas, por esse motivo para a famosa bruxa, não poderia fazer melhor escolha para conseguir conciliar perfeitamente com seus artigos e livros, tanto no sentido de ler como escrever. E assim seria, mas a notícia de que as aulas de Estudos Antigos seriam ministradas pela famosa Hermione Granger, da única sala pouco ocupada existe por periodo na matéria se multiplicou para quase duas lotadas. E houve uma grande revolta dos primeiros anistas que não podiam ainda cursar essa materia.

Isso serviu para inflar um pouco o orgulho de Hermione, mas não demonstrava isso, sempre respondiam aos outros professores "questão de tempo, devem estar alvoroçados com a ideia de um novo professor, mas com o tempo as turmas irão diminuir". Sabia que não era bem verdade isso, desde a Guerra o corpo docente de Hogwarts se tornara tão inconstante que trocas de professoeres até durante o meio do ano ocorreram.

Hermione tentou tornar as aulas os mais dinâmicas possiveis, o que não foi tão necessário pois os alunos assistiam as aulas como se um ser dívino estivesse contanto segredos do uníverso. Perguntas surgiam, debates se erguiam e cada vez mais as aulas eram mais aclamadas pelos jovens. Muitos pedidos surgiram para que ela desse outras aulas, estudos supervisionados, ou até tomasse posse de outras matérias. "Olhem, vocês têm excelentes professores aqui. Tenho orgulho de trabalhar com eles." Não era de todo verdade isso, sabia que se tivesse oportunidade mudaria a forma didática de dois ou três professores, quem sabe até mais.

Enganara-se ao pensar que ler em frente do lago como fazia antigamente seria manhãs silenciosas de livros e ar fresco. Muitos alunos se juntavam a ela para conversar, contar histórias e querer saber mais sobre a vida de Hermione Granger, teses, ideis, ideais e até anedotas.

Sentia nos olhos daqueles jovens esperança, ternura e paixões. O dualismo típico da idade a divertia, para muitos, alguém só poderia ser bom ou ruim. Os exageros nos sentimentos que eles demonstravam era engraçado, ainda mais por aquela ideia de que o mundo iria acabar por causa de uma nota baixa no NOM ou NIEM.

Percebeu que aos poucos haviam conquistado até alguns que ainda nos primeiros dias de aulas lhe davam algum olhar de desconfiança ou interrogação, tanto como de professores e alunos. Não todos, Hermione sabia das mentíras contadas sobre ela na torre da Soncerina, e outra coisa que ainda a incomodava, Fleur Delacour. Que apesar de não lhe dirigir a palavra, Hermione sentia aqueles olhos azuis celestes (ou seriam ciano?) a mirando quando converava com um aluno ou professor.

Hermione não esperava por muitas cartas, além dos fans que usualmente mandavam, mas dessa vez foram adicionadas algumas cartas de declaração de amor verdadeiro (nem quando estivera fora de Hogwarts no seu auge) foram tantas. Poemas com rimas batidas e frases pedantes, uns dois poderiam se salvar dessa condição. Frases criadas como emprestadas para aclamar sentimentos. Hermione reconhecia pela cartas perfumadas e letras exageradamente bem cuidadas cartas anônimas bem femininas, outras com uma letras tremidas e garrafais que provavelmente eram do primeiro ou segundo ano. Algo que chamou mais sua atenção fora uma rosa que sempre era deixada em sua mesa todas os últimos dias de semana de aula, com uma frase de efeito "Já conto as horas para que o final de semana acabe e possa ver novamente seu sorriso mesmo de longe". Recebeu flertes mais diretos, com cartas assinadas, ou até pessoalmente. O que a deixava sem geito por ter que sempre tornar as coisas de forma agradável e não magoar o pretendente.

Tentou pensar o quanto já era difícil para ela, ficava imaginando como seria para Fleur, que possui aquela beleza exuberante mesmo com o seu rosto triste e fechado que agora trazia no seu semblante. Gostaria de conversar com ela para saber como ela resolvia tais situações, mas logo tirou isso de sua mente, pois percebeu que desde que estava em Hoqwarts Fleur não a tinha dirigodo um mísero silabado como "oi". Droga. Por que aquela loira não podia confiar nela? Horas, ela não era Hermione Granger? Se havia algum problema, com certeza, não havia melhor pessoa para ajudar.

Não gostava dessa situação, pois, não sabia por que (ou sabia?) mas não queria ficar assim com Fleur. Queria falar com ela, queria ver um sorriso doce formar naqueles labios agora ásperos. Sempre evitava pensar sobre isso, além do mais era fácil fazer isso em Hogwarts, os alunos conseguiam a entreter com seus problemas, ou suas teses e livros.

Suas cervejas amantegadas no Javali começaram a se tornar cada vez menos solitárias, alunos haviam descoberto seu lugar e sempre, sem licensa, invadiam seu espaço com barulhos e badernas, aquilo a irritava certas vezes, outras, achava engraçado e até divertido. E nesse final de semana decidiu ficar em Hogwarts e tornar seu final de semana realmente "seu". Passaria o dia no quarto e estava resolvido, antes só que pudesse entrar no seu cômodo depois do café da manhã teve uma estranha aparição a sua frente: Uma pequena garotinha que não parecia ter mais de 6 anos, de cabelos loiros dourados e curtos, e olhos de um verde esmeralda a encantar até aquele que odeia crianças.

A pequenina limpava os olhos como as mãos como se estivesse a chorar. Olhou então para Hermione.

Foi só então que Hermione se deu conta que não era para uma criança daquela idade estar Hogwarts, muito menos andando pelos corredores sozinha.

"Como é o seu nome?"

A menina olhou para os lados, como se quisesse ter certeza que ninguém mais os via.

"Não posso dizer, minha mãe não quer que eu fale com ninguém".

Hermione cada vez achava a situação mais estranha, mas aqueles olhos era definitivamente de Gui, e o semblante de Fleur.

"E quem é sua mãe?"

"Eu também não posso dizer".

Fleur estaria escondendo sua filha aqui em Hogwarts, Por quê? Será que as duas estavam vivendo aqui?

"Olha, e se eu disser que sei quem é a sua mãe, você confia em mim?"

"Eu não sei".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava brincado com a minha mãe de esconde e esconde... E acabei me perdendo dela"

Ela estava voltando a chorar?

"Eu vou te ajudar a encontrar a sua mãe e você promete confiar em mim se eu disser quem ela é?"

"Tu-tudo bem"

"Sua mãe é uma mulher alta, bonita, deixa eu ver... loira, magra, com olhos bem azuis..."

"Aham"

"E ela se chama Fleur Delacour"

"Sim, é ela"

A criança se aproximou de Hermione e abraçou suas pernas. A grande bruxa teve que fazer um certo esforço para conseguir colocar a menina no seu colo.

"E então qual é o seu nome?"

"Victorie"

"Lindo nome, Victorie, sou Hermione, estou aqui para o que precisar, pode confiar em mim" disse isso limpando as lágrimas dos olhos da menina. "Vamos achar sua mãe".

Mal ela disse isso Fleur apareceu. Estava séria como sempre. Mas hoje Hermione sentiu algo diferente naquele olhar (medo?), mas não apenas isso, teve a sensação que Fleur havia escutado a conversa que tivera agora com a pequena Victorie.

"Mamãe!" Gritou Victorie ao ver Fleur.

Hermione colocou a pequena no chão e deixou-a ir ao encontro da mãe. Só então viu que a face de Fleur se transfigurou, e parecer formar um sorriso naquelas feições duras.

Fleur então olhou para Hermione, um olhar rápido e então tomou as filha nos braços e deu meia volta, como se não tivesse mais nada a se fazer ali.

Isso Hermione não poderia tolerar, quantas regras Fleur estava quebrando? Não sabia, não se importava. Precisava reagir.

Foi até Fleur e segurou o braço dela. Sentiu o corpo de Fleur tremer e então se enrigecer rapidamente.

"Acho que precisamos conversar Fleur"

Fleur parecia em choque, estava com medo? A loira assentiu com a cabeça e disse.

"Venha"

xxx

**N.A: Prefiro dizer isso agora, se chegou até aqui quer dizer que você leu o primeiro capítulo (espero), por isso meu muito obrigado. Para dizer a verdade, não queria escrever essa história em português, pois já estava acostumada a ler sempre outras fanfics em inglês (sou uma grande fan, sobre tudo), mas como não tenho grande desenvoltura com esse idioma, o que me dificultava para expor algumas ideias, preferi o meu bom e velho português, por isso estou aqui.**

**Outra coisa que ninguém é obrigado a saber, não sou boa para títulos, mas estava lendo um livro outro dia e gostei da frase "_Alea Jacta est_", vem do latim, é traduzido vulgarmente como "a sorte está lançada", achei que se encaichava bem, por isso tomei por título.**

**Agradeço mais uma vez, e espero que gostem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

**Crianças deveriam dormir cedo**

Hermione entrou na pequena sala de estar de Fleur, pensava que seria algo mais aconchegante além daqueles moveis de mogno que transmitiam solidez e frieza, como o carpete de um begem sem vida e os poucos quadro pindurados de uma arte expressionista que apesar de elegantes, destacavam ainda mais o tom de museu daquela peça.

"Se pensa em contar a Madame McGonagoal ela já sabe"

As palavras soavam como navalhas.

Fleur sentou na beira do sofá e colocou a filha do lado.

"Nunca faria isso, só quero ajudar, se-"

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda""

"Não é certo isso que você está fazendo, Victorie não pode ficar escondida"

"Eu sou a mãe, eu sei o que é certo"

"Pare com isso Fleur... Por que me trata assim? Isso é pessoal? O que eu te fiz?

O silêncio emperou na sala.

"Hoje foi a primeira vez que você me dirigiu a palavra, isso por que estava com medo que eu dissesse que está escondendo sua filha"

"Você não entende..."

"Então por que não deixa entender?"

"Mãe, eu gosto da Hermione, eu acho que ela é legal"

"Filha vá para o seu quarto"

"Mas... Mãe"

"Vá"

A menina olhou para Hermione, que fez um sinal para a pequena se aproximar. Deu-lhe um beixo na testa e disse:

"Eu também gostei de você... Escute sua mãe, outro dia nos vemos de novo"

"Promete?"

"Claro"

Viu a garotinha ir para o quarto enquanto a Fleur parecia cada vez menos calma.

"Já pode ir, não temos mais nada a falar"

"Temos, quero saber por que me trata assim" Mal Hermione falou já havia se arrependido, estava se sentindo uma criança. Seja adulta.

"Nem todos são obrigados a gostar da Grande Hermione Granger" conseguia até sentir o cheiro da ironia.

Hermione não tornou dizer uma palavra, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Não voltou nem por um instante para trás, aquelas palavras vinda de Fleur a machucava muito. Precisava sair dali, sentia-se como se tivesse permitido que colocassem toda a sua cabeça dentro da água, no início teve a impressão que poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas bem o tempo tornou a correr que sentiu seus pulmões implorarem por ar fresco.

A partir desse dia Hermione passou a ignorar Fleur tanto quanto a loira já a ignorava. Não se importava mais se existia ou não um motivo por Fleur a tratar assim, se tinha, não fazia mais questão de saber.

Até então Hermione surgiu com um novo estranho habito. Ler sobre veelas. Era o quarto livro aquele mês. Leu sobre os temperamentos fortes das Veelas, e o sentimentalismo exacerbado que elas possuem, quando não correspondidas tinham o costume de odiar e tratar mal a quem lhes havia despresado. Hermione teve com isso um pressentimento. E a ideia de que Fleur poderia estar apaixonada por ela passou sobre sua cabeça. Sentiu-se bem ao pensar nisso, mas logo em seguida teve a certeza de estar errada, pois primeiro ela precisava ter sido apaixonada por Hermione, e nem por um momento Fleur demonstrou qualquer tipo de sentimento assim, talvez antes? Não, antes eram apenas cordeiais, nunca passou disso. Foi então que Hermione chegou em uma estranha conclusão. E se...?

Havia até certa lógica, pensou Hermione. Um dia viu Fleur entrando no castelo com um buque cheio de rosas. Rosas como as que ficavam sobre a sua mesa com as mais belas palavras. Seria isso então? Fleur era sua admiradora secreta e estava zangada ainda por não receber nenhuma resposta?

Isso era loucura, Hermione tinha certeza, e o amor não era isso?

Hermione pensou falar então francamente com Fleur, perguntar sobre as rosas, mas... E se não fossem dela? Não poderia fazer isso... Mas, e se fossem? Quer dizer não sentia nada por Fleur (sentia?). Não seria ruim viver com Fleur e Victorie. Ter uma casa e... No que estava pensando? Sim, ela gostava de Fleur. Gostava mais do que queria admirtir.

Tomou uma decisão. Queria ter certeza de quem eram as rosas. Logo que acordou foi em sua sala e deixou o seguinte bilhete "Me encontre na torre de astronomia hoje as 9 horas". Sabia que se ficasse na sala quem precisava ver o bilhete não apareceria.

Logo que chegou para dar a aula encontrou outra rosa. "Estarei lá".

O coração de Hermione saltava meio descompensado desde então, seria Fleur? Saberia a resposta nessa mesma noite.

Saiu da última aula apressada para decidir o que vestir, não havia se preocupado com isso até agora. Procurou uma roupa casual e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Queria olhar para o espelho e se sentir bonita.

Sua confiança parecia ter caido então, olhava para o espelho cor ar de desconfiança, seus cabelos depois dos cuidados dos anos eram agora enrolados nas pontas e liso na raiz. Fez questão de prendê-los de forma que ficasse um coque desajeitado, com alguns fios soltou formando pequenos caixos. Escolheu uma camiseta sem manga begem com uma saia alta verde musgo indo até seus joelhos. uma sapatilha marrom madeira como o cinto e seu relogio que davam um ar de adulto ao mesmo tempo sensual. Passou pouca maquiagem, apenas para realçar os olhos e dar um pouco de cor as bochechas.

Ao chegar na torre se sentiu uma tola, e se não fosse Fleur? E se fosse alguma brincadeira dos alunos, ou até mesmo de Fleur, dizendo que nunca seria capaz de gostar dela?

Engoliu em seco. Olhou para o relogio. Já era 9:07. Melhor ir embora. Isso era uma besteira sem tamanho.

Foi quando ela virou que viu alguém parado a sua frente.

Cabelos loiros meio enrolados e compridos, pele bronzeada e olhos castanho claro. Por Merlim. O que ela havia feito? Era uma de suas alunas, nome... Luani Guilde, sexto ano, capitã do time de quadribol da corvinal. Por Merlim.

Hermione perdeu as palavras, percebeu o quando a garota a sua frente estava nervosa. Pensou em inventar uma desculpa, que estava ali para agradecer as rosas, mas que tinha namorado... Ron (nem por um momento havia lembrado dele. Eles ainda namoravam?) E que era isso, boa noite. Mas não teve coragem, estava com tanta vergonha que podia sentir sua face esquentando.

"Você está linda" Ouviu a voz doce da garota dizendo. "Nunca pensei que realmente fosse... que um dia eu poderia..."

Hermione respirou fundo "Sente-se". Ali havia uma garrafa de um bom vinho, bebida trouxa que amava e não perdia o costume de um gole, duas taças e mais as poltronas que havia trazido ali por feitiço. Merlim, trouxe bebida para um garota de menor de idade. Estava pensando na sua possivel pena se alguém descobrisse tudo aquilo.

"Eu gostei das rosas e fiquei curiosa para saber quem era... Trouxe até um vinho, mas acho que não poderia-" Hermione começou a se explicar, mas já foi intemrompida pela outra.

"Fiz 17 semana passada"

Ótimo, pensou Hermione, pelo menos não iria para Askaban. Mas no mundo trouxa ainda a maior idade era 18... Merlim... Vamos lá, nada demais.

"Então vamos comemorar seu aniversário" Abriu o vinho e colocou uma taça para cada "Está uma bela noite hoje, não?"

"Perfeita."

Era impressão, ou a garota apenas com uma taça já estava um tanto confiante? Debruxou-se sobre a mesa permitindo uma boa visão do decote do seu vestido rubro. Um belo corpo em formação, Hermione pode averiguar. Merlim.

Conversaram sobre assuntos variados do ambito não muito maior do que o escolar, mesmo assim Hermione teve uma bela sensação de que aquela garota tinha um grande potencial, e belos labios. Sim, belos labios. Agora parecia só existirem eles quando se aproxivam cada vez mais da sua direção. Não desviou, permitiu que o beixo acontecesse. Melhor, fez com que o beijo se desenvolve-se muito bem. Suas mãos já estavam começando a conhecer o corpo daquela instigante estudante quando sentiu que algo a observava.

Merlim. Ali estava Fleur Delacour.

Hermione estantaniamente parou, parou de fazer tudo o que fazia, suas mãos se desvencilharam do vestido da garota, sua boca tentou formar alguma frase coerente, mas dizer algo como "não é bem isso o que você está pensando" seria uma mentira que nem mesmo um cego acreditaria, e se simplesmente pedisse desculpas? Desculpas por quê? para quem? Para Fleur? Se sentia idiota agora por chegar a pensar que aquela loira poderia estar interessada nela.

Então por que doia tanto o seu peito ao ver aquele olhar de desapontamento naqueles olhos tão azuis?

Ora, pela primeira vez alguém conseguia ver, que ela, Hermione Granger, não era perfeita, isso talvez, fosse assustador.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra viu Fleur apontando a varinha para a Luani e murmurou algo como "obleviate". Logo compreendeu ao ver a garota cair sem consciência na cadeira. Fleur havia limpado a mente dela daquela noite.

"Então quer dizer que gosta de garotinhas? Não tem vergonha?" O sotaque francês de Fleur agora era evidente.

As frases vinham como pontadas para o orgulho de Hermione. Sentiu-se caluniada, queria se levantar e dizer que isso não era verdade, que aquilo foi um acaso. Não teve coragem, estava além de envergonhada, ficando com raiva de Fleur, o que ela estava fazendo ali, de qualquer forma?

"Você é tão egoísta" Foi então que Hermione passou sentir culpa, as palavras de Fleur agora eram incostantes, como se estivesse segurando um soluço. Viu então cair a primeira lágrima nos olhos daquela Loira.

Levantou-se e foi até Fleur, e se viu pedindo desculpas, desculpas por não ser a Hermione Granger que todos esperavam? Nem ela sabia.

Sentia ainda o ódio de Fleur no seu olhar. Sem nenhuma palavra, Fleur a puxou pelo braço, a fazendo sair da torre, andando por alguns corredores, o que deixou a muito confusa, só deu por si quando viu sendo puxada para dentro de um banheiro. Mal se fechou a porta atrás de si, foi empurrada contra a parede e sentiu os labios da loira pressionados contra o seu.

Nunca pensou que chegaria nessa situação, as mãos firmes de Fleur prendia seus braços com tanta força contra a parede que chegava a doer. Fleur não pediu para entrar em sua boca, forçou.

Sentia as lágrimas questes de Fleur sobre o seu rosto. Estava confusa, turbilhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Fleur então gostava dela? Aquilo era uma vingança? Por que permitiria algo assim?

Hermione conseguia sentir toda a raiva que a loira despejava sobre e ela, e percebeu então que não era apenas isso, havia um forte desejo, tão forte que parecia que Fleur queria se livrar de todo ele naquele único momento.

"Você está tão linda, tudo por aquela petit?" As palavras soavam com certa mágoa e rancor.

Só então que Hermione percebeu que também estava chorando, as lágrimas se encontravam através dos rostos grudados.

"Granger... Como você consegue me machucar tanto?" Parecia uma pergunta de Fleur para ela mesma. As mãos de Fleur agora percorriam a cintura às costas da outra bruxa.

Hermione sentiu que precisava reagir, soltou-se e segurou as mãos de Fleur com firmesa. Olhou nos seus olhos. "Por quê?"

"Por quê?" Sentiu o eco de suas palavras na voz de Fleur.

"Por que, Por que me trata mal e depois me diz que eu te magoei?" Hermione então queria explicações, seu orgulho não permitiria redenções "Como você sabia que eu estava na torre de astronomia? Por que apagou a mente da menina?"

Fleur forçou seus braços para serem soltos, agora só olhava apenas para o chão. "Vá para o seu quarto, eu levo a garota de volta" Saiu do banheiro sem dar chance para Hermione dizer se quer uma palavra a mais.

**N.A: Ah, esqueci de avisar... Meu word está com problemas, estou ecrevendo no bloco de notas... Mesmo fazendo (porcas) revisões, sei que deve haver bastantes erros. Por isso, me desculpem.**


End file.
